Amser Song
by Tonycakes
Summary: River Song and The Doctor have a baby. Well, he doesn't know that. River drops the baby off at an American orphanage in the 30s. After 15 years there, a man who calls himself the Doctor takes Amser and her best friend Richard through space and time.
1. Chapter 1

(This is my first Doctor Who Story. I've been working on this story for a while now and I hope it's not too bad. I know this type of story has been done a few times but I really wanted to write one. Enjoy! Please review! And go easy on me, please. I'm new at this. Oh and P.S., it jumps through time a bit so it may be a bit confusing. Sorry about that. Anyway, enjoy!)

Chapter 1

River Song held the baby tightly in her arms. The little girl was sleeping peacefully, not knowing how much danger she would be in if the world knew who and what she was. The little baby was an hour old and her mother had to hide her. Her own father didn't know of her existence. River strapped the vortex manipulator on her wrist and held the manipulator against the baby swaddled in cloth. With that the two zipped through space and time. The mother and child were in front of a store. It was 1930 in New York. The New York Orphanage was just a few blocks away. River hated doing this, but she had to. She went into the store with her daughter and bought a cot, a locket, stationary paper and a pen. She placed the baby in a cot in front an orphanage. She placed a note on her daughter and kissed her on the cheek. The locket was next to the paper. It was a gold locket shaped in a heart. The letter A was engraved on it. Inside the locket River put a picture of her and the baby's father. They were on easter island together. Oh how River loved that day.

"I love you Amser Song, don't you ever forget that." She whispered, tears in her eyes. She typed in the coordinates on her Vortex Manipulator and with that she was gone. The porch light flicked on and a woman opened the door.

"What is going-" She started, she stopped when she saw the baby on the doorstep. The baby burst into tears. The woman picked up the brand new baby and brought her inside.

* * *

><p>8 years later<p>

Her name was Amser Song. That's what the letter from her mother said and she was sticking to it. She was a rebellious eight year old who loved adventure. Well, she assumed she was 8. She wasn't sure how old she was. Amser sat on the window sill that night, looking up at the stars. There was something about those stars she loved with all her heart. Well, two hearts. Only she knew that she had two. She assumed it was a birth defect. 'That's why my parents didn't want me.' She thought one night. But she read the note she stole from Mrs. Peters room over and over again. She found the note only a week ago and the paper already looked about a hundred years old from Amser's constant folding and refolding. She read the letter once again.

_Dear Amser Song,_

_That is your name no matter what they tell you. Your father doesn't know you exist but when he meets you he'll fall in love just like I did. However, you're not safe with us. The most dangerous place for you right now is with us. We will bring you home one day. You'll meet your mom and dad, your grandparents and maybe your great grandparents. You'll learn who you really are one day. Until then, you have to brave. As brave as I had to be when I was away from my parents. Your father isn't your average dad. He is the oncoming storm, his name can stop an army dead in their tracks. He has saved every single planet at least 27 times and he will save you. He is the Doctor. I miss you already and I'm watching you sleep as I write this. I love you so much. I'll see you soon._

_Love your mother,_

_River Song_

Amser couldn't help but be angry. Her parents left her alone in this world and barely explained anything. Mrs. Peters, the woman who ran the orphanage was a cruel old woman. She didn't even know her birthday and the only thing she had ever eaten her entire life was mush. She wasn't completely sure what was in it. That didn't matter, she was leaving this place tomorrow morning. She smirked at the thought. Mrs. Peters said she was finally rid of me. A new mommy was taking her home tomorrow. She packed the minute she heard the news. She also snuck into Mrs. Peters room for the last time. She found a locket with the letter A on it. It was in a file with her name on it. 'Sally.' The name she went by until she found the letter. She now wore the locket around her neck. She stared at the picture of her mom and dad inside it. They looked like nice people. If only she could meet them.

Her new mother smelt like chocolate chip cookies. She ate all of them in under an hour. They tasted a million times better then any bowl of mush she ever had. She now had a brother. His name was Richard. He had a bushy head of red hair and freckles dotted all over his face. He looked about as old as her. He was 8 years old. Her new mother bought her a nice new dress. It wasn't tattered or old or dirty. It was perfect. Amser smirked with glee as she walked into the school building. One girl named Stacey didn't like Amser. As she walked int her classroom she tripped Amser. Amser collapsed on the floor. Everyone laughed.

"What a klutz!" Stacey laughed.

"Stacey, that's not funny!" The teacher snapped. That didn't spoil Stacey's mood as she sat down. Amser pulled herself up and sat in a chair. She spent the whole class trying not to cry. After class Amser was in the hallway. Her eyes were watering. But she hid her face and stared down at her shoes. Soon, Amser saw another pair of feet in front of hers. A hand pulled her face up. It was Richard.

"Stacey's mean, but you get used to her." Richard consoled. He wiped the stray tears away from her face.

"Yeah." Was all she could reply.

"Be brave, you don't have to go through it alone." He said. From then on, Richard had a special place in her heart. He and his mother were the only ones who ever showed her love.

* * *

><p>3 months later<p>

"Amser, you're going to be late for school." Her adopted mother chirped. She rushed down the stairs, racing her adoptive brother Richard. She had lived with that woman for three months and she loved that place. The love, the joy, the food! It was such a great life for Amser. Mrs. Peters said her name was Sally but Amser made sure she had the right name.

"Coming!" Amser called. She and Richard plopped into chairs, ready for a fabulous breakfast. Amser practically devoured her breakfast. She hugged her adoptive mother goodbye as she ran out to the bus stop.

"Wait!" Her mother called. Amser froze. Her mother handed her a photo. "I got you the picture from our camping trip." They had just camped in the backyard. You could see the porch in the background. Amser loved it. She spent the whole day at school cutting it to fit in the other half of her locket.

School. What a fabulous invention! Amser loved school. She always got straight A's. Her favorite subject was history. She loved it so much. Except for Stacey but as Richard had said, you get used to it. She flipped aimlessly through her history book as she walked home from the bus stop. Well, it was the school's but she decided to take it home anyway. Richard was right on her heels.

"Wait up Amser!" He shouted.

"Keep up, silly!" Amser called, glancing back only for a second and then returning to her book. She had landed on a page about Ancient Rome. She read through it throughly. Her thoughts ere interrupted when she bumped into a police officer. She looked up. She was in front of her house. What was once her house. It was burnt to the ground.

"Is mommy okay?" Richard asked. The police officer just looked at us and Amser knew she wasn't okay.

As they rode in the back of the cop car Amser knew where they were going, but she didn't have the hearts to tell him. Richard was crying and Amser held him close. She knew this suburban dream was too good to be true.

"Mommy's gone." He cried.

"She's in a better place Richard." Amser consoled.

"She left me all alone!" Richard sobbed.

"You're not." Amser said. "I'm here." Richard's tear stained face looked up at her. "Be brave, you don't have to go through it alone." Richard hugged her tighter and cried. Amser stayed strong. She had to be brave for the both of them.

* * *

><p>7 years later<p>

Back in the orphanage, once again. Amser and Richard sat in the closet. The other children were cruel and disgusting, so they locked them in there. But no matter how mean they were she still refused to let Mrs. Peters lay a hand on any one of them. She was the only one who got beat in that orphanage. She just didn't have the hearts to watch anyone get hurt. The two didn't know how long they'd be stuck in that closet but at least they had each other. The year was 1945. Seven years since Richard's mother died. Amser was there for him, since she knew what it was like to be alone in the world. But they weren't alone anymore. Another woman wanted to adopt Amser, but she declined because she wouldn't take Richard with her. The two were now both fifteen years old. At least I'm pretty sure I was 15. I still don't know my own birthday.

"So, we're in a dirty smelly closet." Richard sighed.

"What else is new?" Amser asked. "This whole place smells like this closet." Richard laughed.

"Do you think we'll get out of here one day?" Richard asked. Amser put on brave face.

"Of course we will, Richard." Amser smirked. "Good things happen to good people." Amser looked up at the ceiling and noticed something she hadn't before. An air duct. Amser smiled for real this time. "I think one of those good things just happened."

The air duct was cramped. Amser wasn't a fan of small, cramped spaces. But she managed. Richard was right behind her.

"When can we get out?" Richard whined.

"As soon as we find an exit." Amser sighed. She loved Richard. They shared a mother for only three months but they had made a connection. Richard was practically her little brother. As they continued crawling, Amser heard a voice.

"Now, you say her name is Sally?" A man asked. Amser froze, remembering her old name.

"Yes, I don't know a single girl in this orphanage named Amser, you must be thinking of Sally." Mrs. Peters said. Amser rolled her eyes.

"She still calls you Sally?" Richard asked.

"She's stubborn that one." Amser sighed.

"Well, I'd love to meet her Mrs. Peters." The man replied.

"BOBBY!" Mrs. Peters yelled.

"Robert gets to call himself Bobby and you can't call yourself Amser?" Richard asked.

"Mrs. Peters just has a special hatred for me since I was dropped off on her doorstep 15 years ago." Amser replied. "She used to call me the burden." The two heard Robert rush down the stairs.

"Yes Mrs. Peters?" Robert asked.

"See if you can find that little brat Sally." Mrs. Peters snapped. "She's probably with the Richard, that freckle freak."

"Hey." Richard said.

"Just ignore it." Amser replied. "C'mon, let's find a way out of here." She went forward a few centimeters but the vent was weak in that area. There was a loud groan.

"What was that?" Richard asked. Before Amser could answer the vent broke from underneath them. They crashed about ten feet onto the carpet of the lobby. When Amser looked up she saw Mrs. Peters and a man looking down at her and Richard. The man had the craziest hair, light skin and brown eyes. He wore a tweeted jacket and a ridiculous bow tie.

"You wanted to see me Mrs. Peters?" Amser asked.

"You little brat!" Mrs. Peters screamed. Amser stood up and then helped Richard up.

"Good evening sir, sorry we had to drop in like this." Amser smirked. "I'm Amser Song, ignore what Mrs. Peters says my name is, and this is Richard."

"Hello." Richard said, brushing some dust off of his jacket.

"You wanted to see me?" Amser questioned.

"Hello Amser, I'm here to take you home." The man smirked.

"I'm sorry sir, I'm not going anywhere without Richard." Amser said. "Thank you for your interest." She turned to Richard. "Come come Richard, there's a score to be settled with those who locked us in the closet."

"You should've stayed there you rotten brat!" Mrs. Peters yelled. Amser rolled her eyes as she and Richard walked up the stairs.

"Well you can both come if you like." The man said. A smile spread across the kid's face. Amser turned.

"You mean it?" Richard asked.

"Of course I do." The man smirked. "Trust me, I'm the Doctor." Amser's eyes widened. That's what her mother called her father in the letter. Is it him? Could it really be her father?

Richard and Amser packed their bags as fast as they could. Amser, much more excited then Richard. She blurted out the story of the letter and the locket. So fast Richard barely understood her. But he managed. Amser had memorized every word in that letter and repeated it to Richard as she crammed her few possessions into a dirty old bag.

"So, you think that's your dad?" Richard asked.

"It has to be! I know it is!" Amser shouted with joy. "The letter said they'd come back for me and they did!" Amser nearly ripped RIchard's arm off as they rushed down the stairs. The man called the Doctor stood by the doorway.

"Ready?" He asked.

"I was born ready." Amser replied. Never had that statement been more true. "C'mon Richard, we're leaving."

The man lead them outside to a police box. Amser admired how blue it was. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the doors opened.

"Wow." Richard said.

"Come on in." The Doctor smirked. They went into the blue box. It was bigger on the inside. Much bigger.

"This is incredible." Amser smiled, admiring the inside of the police box.

"Isn't it?" The Doctor asked with a smile.

"Bu….wha….how?" Richard asked.

"It's another dimension, Richard." The Doctor explained. "Try to keep up."

"But you didn't-" Richard started.

"So Amser." The Doctor interrupted. He bent down in front of Amser so they were eye level. "Have you ever noticed that you're different. Amser nodded. The Doctor smiled. "Of course you have. You're not normal at all, Amser."

"Yeah, I'm an orphan." Amser said. "That's not exactly normal."

"No." The Doctor smiled. "You're not even that normal." Amser raised an eyebrow. Completely confused at what was going on. The Doctor turned to Richard. "You must be Amser's best friend." The two boys shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well." Richard replied.

"What is this place?" Amser asked.

"It's the TARDIS." The Doctor answered. "Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."

"This is a time machine?" Amser questioned.

"Correct." The Doctor replied. "But more then that."

"More then a time machine?" Richard questioned.

"Any place, anytime, any where you want to go." The Doctor said.

"Other planets?" Amser questioned hesitantly. The Doctor turned to her and smiled.

"Any planet you could possibly imagine." He smiled.

"Wait, you're trying to tell me you're a time traveler?" Richard asked.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you." The Doctor replied. He pulled some levers and turned some dials. "Now we have to pick up your mother and grandparents."

"Wait, my family?" Amser asked.

"Exactly." The Doctor said. This had been on Amser's mind sense she first heard his name. She finally decided to ask the big question.

"Are you my father?" Amser blurted out. The Doctor turned to me and looked me deep in the eye. No one's ever looked at her like that.

"I was wondering when you'd ask." The Doctor smirked. "Yes, I'm your dad."


	2. Chapter 2

(Hello Dr. Who fans! Thanks for all the support. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it.)

Chapter 2

Amser Song was in disbelief. Her father magically appeared in a blue police box and claimed it was a time machine. It was hard to believe to say the least. She knew her mother said her father's name was the Doctor in the letter. She just couldn't believe that this guy was that man. She was so willing to believe a few moments ago. She was head over heels with his strange box. However, now that the girl was thinking clearly those words shocked her. How could she be so naive? She just couldn't get everything to process in her head. Amser inched closer to Richard. She held his hand tightly. She looked at Richard as if to say 'This guy's crazy.' Richard gave her the same look. Amser was scared now.

"Gee, that's…incredible." Amser replied.

"You don't believe me do you?" The Doctor asked. He smiled as if he expected this.

"Not really no." Amser answered. Richard and Amser inched closer towards the door. Amser got really nervous.

"At least you're honest." The Doctor said.

"It was nice meeting you sir, but I think we're going to go now." Richard replied, throwing on a forced smirk. The Doctor had a silly grin on his face. He pressed a few buttons on his console. He returned his gaze to the two of us.

"It was nice meeting the two of you as well." He smirked. "The door's right over there. Sorry for troubling you." Amser thought he was too okay with the situation. She was still suspicious. Richard pulled her along towards the door. He ripped the door open to find something entirely different then what he was expecting. Instead of seeing the dark and dreary orphanage before them, they saw stars. The universe right before there eyes. It took Amser's breath away.

"What's going on?" Richard demanded. He was panicking. Something Amser hadn't seen him do sense all those years ago in the police car. The Doctor came up behind them and put his arms around the kid's shoulders.

"Are we really in space?" Amser questioned. She turned to the Doctor. He sported a big goofy grin and nodded.

"Don't believe him Amser." Richard interrupted. "It's probably just some special effects."

"Oh really?" The Doctor questioned. "Why don't you see for yourselves." Richard and Amser were extremely confused. That is, until the Doctor pushed them out of the blue box. The two floated through space. It was an incredible experience. Amser's eyes widened with joy. Richard's eyes widened with shock. They almost completely floated away until the Doctor held onto their ankles. It could have been minutes, hours, years. It didn't matter to Amser. To her it felt like a lifetime, just floating there. Eventually the doctor yanked them back in and shut the door.

"Oh my god." Amser murmured.

"Do you believe me now?" The Doctor asked. The fifteen year old girl nodded and hugged the man standing before her. _He is the oncoming storm, his name can stop an army dead in their tracks. He has saved every single planet at least 27 times and he will save you. _This was him. The man Amser had been waiting for her whole life. This was her father.

"Amser?" Richard questioned. Amser broke the hug.

"Yeah?" Amser asked.

"Do you believe he is who he says he his?" Richard asked. Amser nodded.

"I do." She replied. Richard nodded. Richard was always a skeptic and Amser knew it. He was just cautious. However if Amser believed something, Richard would try his best to believe it to. Amser smiled at him.

"Now!" The Doctor announced. "We've got to pick up the rest of the family." The Doctor messed around with his time machine he called the TARDIS. He grabbed a lever but before he pulled it he looked up at the two kids. He smirked. "Hold on tight." With that he yanked the lever. The two grabbed onto the staircase ramp as the TARDIS Lurched in impossible directions until it finally stopped. The Doctor walked down towards the door and yanked it open. "Welcome to Leadworth."

"Are we still on Earth?" Richard asked.

"Of course we're on Earth. Leadworth's in England." The Doctor snapped.

"Is it near London?" Amser asked. "I've always wanted to go to London."

"It's a couple hours away by car." The Doctor answered. "A couple seconds away by TARDIS." He winked at Amser. They were in someone's backyard. It was like a garden. Amser thought it was quite lovely.

"Aren't we in someone's backyard?" Richard asked.

"Yeah, but it's Amser's grandparents. They'll understand." The Doctor explained. The Doctor walked up to the back door and knocked.

"Coming!" A female voice called. A red head opened the door. Her eyes widened at seeing the Doctor. "DOCTOR!" She hugged the man before her.

"Amy! How are you?" The Doctor greeted.

"I'm great." The one called Amy greeted. She turned towards the house. "RORY!"

"Coming!" A man called. He rushed down the stairs. "Doctor? Is that you?"

"In the flesh." The Doctor smirked. Rory came to the door and shook the doctor's hand. Amy soon noticed the two fifteen year olds.

"And who might you two be?" Amy asked the teens.

"I'm Richard."

"I'm Amser."

"Doctor, what are you doing with a couple of kids?" Rory asked.

"Excellent question Rory." The Doctor smirked. "The boy is the girl's best friend and the girl is my daughter."

"That's your daughter?" Amy questioned.

"Were you not listening?" The Doctor asked. "Yes, that's Amser, my daughter."

"Who's her mother?" Rory questioned.

"I was getting there." The Doctor snapped. "Her mother is a certain River Song." Amy and Rory's jaws dropped.

"You mean, that's…she's our…..what?" Rory stammered.

"I'm a grandmother?" Amy questioned.

"Surprise!" The Doctor announced. He spread his arms out wide in excitement. Silence followed, something the Doctor was not expecting.

"This is…..overwhelming." Amser commented. "To say the least."

"You can say that again." Richard mumbled.

"Diddo." Amy added.

"I didn't think my grandma would look so good in a skirt." Amser commented.

"I didn't think my granddaughter would have such amazing hair." Amy replied. Amser fluffed her hair at the comment with an embarrassed smirk.

"Oh no." Richard mumbled. "Amser's up to her usual flirting."

"Oh yes, I wondered if Amser would get the Pond flirting gene." The Doctor sighed. "Two Ponds, flirting with each other what a sight."

"Oh be quiet, Doctor." Amy snapped.

"So, this River Song is my mother?" Amser asked. Of course she knew that, that's who signed the letter! Amser just needed to hear it.

"That's right." The Doctor replied. "Would you like to meet her?" Amser wanted someone to ask her that for years. Meeting her mother seemed like a dream. It couldn't be possibly real. However in dreams, Amser answered: 'Yes, yes yes!' This time, Amser couldn't speak. She wanted to shout at the top of her lungs like she would in her dreams but not a single word could escape her lips. All she could do was nod. The Doctor smiled. "Well what are we waiting for?" Amser couldn't get in the TARDIS fast enough.

* * *

><p>"What's she like?" Amser asked. She and the Doctor stood in front of the TARDIS console. The Doctor, working away. Amser, watching him. He made it look so easy. It probably came natural to him.<p>

"Who, your mother?" The Doctor questioned. He didn't even glance up at his daughter as he set the coordinates.

"No, my great aunt." Amser replied sarcastically.

"Well your great aunt Inertia had terrible breath." The Doctor answered.

"I mean my mother." Amser corrected. She was completely serious this time. The Doctor looked up at his daughter. The height difference between the two made Amser feel like a little kid. The Doctor was around 5'10 or 5'11. Amy and Rory were around that same height. Even Richard was about 5'7. Amser was minuscule compared to them all, standing at 5'2. Her dad was at least eight inches taller then her. She stood up to his shoulder when they both stood straight. The Doctor looked at her, searching for something. A way to describe her mother, perhaps?

"I see a bit of her in you." The Doctor answered. Amser didn't like that answer. It didn't explain much, but that's all she was getting when the TARDIS parked at their destination. Amser rushed to the door but Richard stopped her. He held her face in his hands.

"Amser." He said softly. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"What are you talking about?" Amser asked. Her voice sounded as if Richard had said the dumbest thing in the world.

"You have high hopes." Richard whispered. "I don't want them to drop because of what happens today." Amy, Rory and the Doctor watched the conversation. However Amser felt as if they were the only two in the room. "I refuse to let anyone break your heart."

"Richard, I'm going to meet my family." Amser said. "What would break my heart?"

"If this is a one time deal." Richard replied. "If today is just a visit and you'll never see them again. If this is a joke just to see that spark of hope in your eyes die." Amser was taken back, but she knew Richard had a point. She was getting carried away, swept into the excitement of the situation. If this wasn't real, she would be devastated. Richard knew her too well. Amser held the hands on her face. "Promise me."

"Promise what?" Amser asked. Amser already knew the answer.

"That you'll think clearly." Richard answered. Amser knew what he meant. She sighed.

"Promise." She replied. Richard kissed her on the forehead and put his hands in his pockets.

"I can assure you Richard." The Doctor started. All eyes were on him. He stepped down the stairs, closer to the man he was addressing. "I will not be breaking my daughter's heart anytime soon." He stood right in front of Richard, staring him in the eye. He looked as if to say: 'how dare you.' However, Richard stood his ground. Looking right into the Doctor's eyes.

"I'm just protecting Amser." Richard said. "I've seen you hurt her too many times before."

"I've never hurt her!" He snapped.

"Yes you have!" Richard yelled. "Six years ago, I woke up at three in the morning. Amser sat in the window sill, crying. She's never cried that hard. It was father's day. She turned to me and said the stars reminded her of you. The father she never met. The father who was never there when Mrs. Peters hurt her. The father who didn't save her. She then told me you were in the stars. Watching over her. I didn't have the guts to tell her otherwise. To tell her the truth that you didn't even care." Richard yanked Amser's arm up with anger. Amser winced at the abrupt yank. "See this! This is a burn. It scared and it's been there for three years. I was caught trying to sneak out and get Amser a present. That would be my scar if Amser didn't come downstairs and take my place. She wouldn't have this scar if you were there. Her hand was in the fireplace long enough to give her a third degree burn but she didn't cry. She didn't scream. Amser suffered." Richard let go of her hand and it dropped like a ton of bricks. "Not to mention the mental pain. The pain she went through in that beautiful head of hers. For the first eight years of her life, no one was there for her. The other children tormented her and she didn't have a shoulder to cry on. Her father and mother were off in La La land while she suffered. Trapped and alone in this terrible world. When my mother adopted her she knew she had a terrible past. She knew what pain she went through. She could see it in her eyes. Even though I was mad I didn't have a new brother like I wanted I still loved my sister. My mother did too. She had three months of a real family and then it was gone. My mother died and without Amser I would've died in that orphanage. She was there for me because she knew what it felt like to be alone. All because you and this River thought she'd be safer wallowing in misery."

"Richard, stop." Amser said harshly. Richard ignored her.

"Even after all that she still loved you." Richard snapped. "We planned on traveling the world when we turned eighteen. She told me she wanted to see the world but I knew she was looking for you and her mother."

"That's enough!" Amser shouted. All eyes were on the girl. The girl that this was all about. "Please stop."

"Amser." Richard and The Doctor said simultaneously, trying to console her.

"I can't do this." Amser mumbled. She leaned up against the wall as if it were her only support. She slid down onto the floor, summoning all of her strength to stop the tears from flowing. Amser had to be brave. The Doctor and Richard immediately bent down to comfort her but Rory and Amy stopped them.

"Why don't you two leave her alone for a few minutes." Amy suggested. Even though they didn't want to, they went their separate ways. The only ones in the main room were Rory, Amy and Amser.

"Are you okay?" Rory asked. Amser nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine." Amser replied. Her voice was shaky as she stared off into space. Amy pulled her face up and looked her in the eye.

"Amser, you don't have to be brave for us." Amy said. With that, Amser cried. She felt Rory rub her back while she just let it all out. When she was done she looked back up. Her eyes were read and puffy. Her cheeks were soaked in tears.

"I'm sorry." Amser said.

"Don't be." Rory replied.

"Those two love you a lot, you know that?" Amy asked.

"I know Richard does." Amser mumbled.

"Fathers always love their daughters." Rory consoled. "I love Melody more then anyone could ever imagine."

"Is that my aunt?" Amser asked meekly. Rory and Amy chuckled.

"No that's your mother." Rory explained. "Her real name's Melody."

"Trust me. We love her more then anything." Amy said.

"I know the Doctor loves you the same way." Rory added. "I see it in his eyes."

"He looks at you the same way Rory looks at Mel- I mean River." Amy commented.

"So does Richard." Rory smirked. "They care about you Amser."

"Sometimes they can care too much." Amy smiled. Amser chuckled. Rory helped his granddaughter up. They were all standing. "Now, where did those idiots run off to?" Richard and the Doctor entered the room on that note. You could cut the tension between them with a knife.

"Does the offer to see my mother still stand?" Amser asked, turning to the Doctor. He smiled.

"Of course." The Doctor answered.

* * *

><p>He gave Amser the honor of opening the TARDIS door. She gulped in a deep breath and ripped open the door. It was nothing like she had pictured. Never had she imagined that she'd find her mother in a prison.<p>

"Doctor is that you?" A woman's voice asked. "Where are we going this-" She stopped when she saw the girl standing before her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

"Are you River Song?" Amser asked.

"Yes I am." The woman said. "You still haven't answered the question. Who are you? What are you doing with the TARDIS." Everyone else in the TARDIS came out into the prison. The woman's expression changed when she saw the Doctor. "Hello Sweetie." The Doctor smiled.

"Honey I'm home." The Doctor replied.

"What's going on?" River questioned, her original expression returning.

"This is Amser." The Doctor answered. River's eyes widened as she stared at the girl.

"It was just yesterday-" River started.

"Yes, I know, they grow up so fast." The Doctor interrupted.

"No really, just yesterday I dropped beautiful child off."

"Oh." The Doctor realized. "Right."

"I assume you got the note to pick her up when she was 15." River said.

"You assumed correctly." The Doctor replied.

"Hello Amy and Rory." River smiled at her parents.

"Hello Melody." Amy smirked. River smirked at her real name. Rory waved.

"How are you?" Rory asked with a great, big smile.

"I'm good." River replied. She turned to Richard. "Who's this?"

"I'm Amser's friend." Richard answered. "Richard. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." River replied. She turned and looked at her daughter. "I love you, Amser."

"I love you too, mom." Amser choked out.

"Now, how about you come with us on a little trip?" The Doctor suggested. River smiled.

"Nothing would make me happier." River sighed with joy.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been wicked busy. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Please review!)**

**To my Reviewers:**

**(Thanks for all the love!**

**DoctorOfWordsMasterOfPaint: Thanks! I'm glad you like the story and just so you know, I got Amser's name from . I went to advanced search and looked for names that meant time. Amser was my favorite out of all the results.**

**Hermiony: Thanks for your review! Really appreciate it :)**

**DrkFnx600: I'm really happy that you gave me advice on my writing style. I've been writing for years and well, never really had any critiquing on it. Thanks for that! I've been trying to work on that. Don't know if i've really fixed it, but hopefully I will. Hard to break old habits.**

**Lilli-glenanne: I'm glad you love it! I love writing it and I'm glad people love reading it too!**

**DennisDaMenace: Congrats! you were the first reviewer to my story! Gosh, did that first review make me happy! Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Amser Song took in a deep breath of the alien air. The planet was spectacular. Purple sand, green sky. She immured herself in the ocean. This was the first ocean she had ever seen. Her hands were outstretched as she took it all in.

"THIS IS SPECTACULAR!" Amser proclaimed.

"Her first planet." Rory smirked.

"If only they made scrapbooks for that." Amy replied. "'Baby's first planet'." The Ponds chuckled.

"Do you really think she was born on earth?" River winked.

"I hope you guys all know, I'm still a little confused." Richard said. The Doctor glared at him.

"Try a lot." The Doctor snapped. Everyone was silent. The awkward silence didn't last long as Amser rushed up to the group.

"This…..This is amazing!" Amser said, full of excitement. "I can't thank you enough!"

"No thanks necessary, Amser." The Doctor smiled. Amser smirked. "Now! How about a nice picnic?"

The group all sat around together, eating away at finger sandwiches and sipping tea. Amser and Richard had practically shoved the food in their mouths. The others just kind of stared at them. They ate as if they had never tasted food before. The Doctor assumed they hadn't. Judging by the attitude of the orphanage caretaker, she didn't feed them well.

"This is so good!" Amser raved, chugging a cup of tea. Unlike the ponds and River, who were politely sipping it. "What's in this?"

"Chicken and cucumber." The Doctor answered. That's when the doctor had to ask Amser a question. "Amser?"

"Mhm?" She replied, a mouth full of the finger sandwiches.

"You know you're different, right?"

"Well, let's see, my father is a british time traveler and my grandparents are about ten years older then me. I find that a little different." Amser replied with a smirk.

"No, I mean. Other things…." The doctor questioned.

"Nope." Amser replied quickly. "I don't know what you're talking about." She turned to Richard. "C'mon, let's go explore." Amser grabbed his arm and yanked him up from the picnic and down the beach. The others looked at each other.

"Did that seem suspicious to you?" Rory asked.

"What was that all about?" Richard asked. He and Amser were a good half mile from the picnic. Amser practically dragged him down the beach.

"Nothing." Amser replied. Richard looked at her. She sighed. "Well….different things….have happened to me…."

"What kind of things?" Richard asked. Amser took in a deep breath. She gripped his shoulders and slammed her head into his. At first he felt a burst of pain and then it flashed in front of him.

* * *

><p>It was three years ago. Amser and Richard were only twelve. They snuck out one night. The TV store was their favorite hangout. That's where they watched their favorite shows. They were showing Ella Mae Morse that particular night. She was singing a brand new song. Families had gathered around to see. Richard and Amser had managed to get front row seats. The show began to start.<p>

"Out on the plains down near Santa Fe. I met a cowboy ridin the range one day. And as he jogged along I heard him singing. The most peculiar cowboy song. It was a ditty, he learned in the city. Comma ti yi yi yea. Comma ti yippity yi yea." Everyone listened to her sing intently. Some were tapping their toes, others were snapping their fingers. However, Amser started to sing along.

"Now get along, get hip little doggies. Get along, better be on your way. Get along, get hip little doggies. He trucked em on down the old fairway. Singin his cow cow boogie in the strangest way. Comma ti yi yi yea. Comma ti yippity yi yea." Amser sang. The whole store stared at her. It was a brand new song. How did she know the lyrics? She kept up with the temp and hit all the notes. Singing the exact words. At the end of the song most of the applause was for her. Once the two left the store, Richard asked.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Amser questioned.

"Know all the lyrics to that new song." Richard elaborated.

"New? Pssh, I've heard that song before." Amser replied.

"It was brand new." Richard said.

"Are you sure?" Amser asked. Richard nodded. Amser shrugged.

* * *

><p>Richard's eyes snapped open. He was back on the strange beach on the strange beach. Amser held her forehead.<p>

"Ow." She moaned. She looked up at Richard. "It's happened other times. I know the lyrics to every new song I hear. Sometimes, when I hear the news on the radio….It's like I've heard it before." Richard just stared blankly at her.

"Let's go home." He said.

"I think my dad can help me." Amser replied.

"DON'T!" he shouted. Amser jumped at his harsh tone. "Don't….say that."

"But he is." Amser replied meekly. Richard was still awestruck about the whole image thing. "I think I should tell him…but I wanted to tell you first."

"How long have you known about….all this?" He asked.

"A few years now." She answered. "I was scared to tell you. I thought you'd think I was crazy. After all that's happened, I think now is the right time." Richard nodded slowly. "Should I tell him?"

"I don't care." He said. Richard gave Amser the cold shoulder the whole walk back to the picnic. Without another word, Richard barged into the Tardis.

"What was that all about?" River asked.

"I have something to tell you." Amser replied. Everyone paid close attention. "I…..I am different." She walked up to the Doctor and sat down next to him. She closed her eyes and slammed her head into his. He had the same vision she had given Richard. However, when he opened his eyes, he wasn't horrified in the slightest. In fact…he looked thrilled. A wide smile grew on his face. He gave Amser a great big hug laughing. Amser was the confused one now.

"I'm so proud of you!" He shouted.

"Proud? I'm a freak." She replied, rolling her eyes. The Doctor's smile grew wider.

"Freak?" He laughed. "You're nothing of the sort!" He kept laughing. Amser was….confused to say the least. She looked around at the others for help.

"Amser." Her mother said. "You're…..not exactly…..human." With that, Amser stood up and charged into the Tardis.

* * *

><p>Not human? Amser groaned. This was ridiculous. She ran down the hall. Calling for her friend.<p>

"Richard!" She called. "Richard!" The halls seemed to go on forever. She turned left and right. Trying to find him. She couldn't hear him. "RICHARD! GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE!" As she continued down the hall, she was at a dead end. A single door was alone at the end of the hall. She groaned, turning around. But the door creaked open. She looked over her shoulder. The room was just calling to her. So, Amser answered the call. She poked her head into the door. It was someone's bedroom. Not just any bedroom. The most spectacular bedroom she had ever seen. The ceiling was the space. Stars as far as the eye could see. A giant king bed was in the middle of the room. The walls were decorated with shelves. On the shelves were strange nick nacks. Amser's insatiable curiosity led her to a silver leaf. There was something about that leaf. She picked it up.

"That's from another planet you know." A voice said. Amser jumped. She turned only to find the Doctor in the doorway. Amser stared at the silver leaf.

"It's beautiful." She replied. He walked over to her.

"This came from a plant where the sky was orange and all of these trees had silver leaves. In the morning, the forests would look like they were on fire. Amser tried to picture it.

"Is this your room?" She questioned. The Doctor nodded.

"C'mon, I'll show you yours." He said. He led Amser down three corridors, up a spiral staircase and down two more hallways. That's when he stopped in front of a white door. A lot girlier then the other ones. Well, if girlier was even a word.

"I'm never going to find this room." Amser mumbled.

"Trust me, you will." He said. He opened up the door. Behind it was…the best room Amser had ever seen. A big canopy bed was in the corner of the room. The walls and ceiling was just like the Doctor's room. Showing off the stars. Amser smirked. Her big bed turned out to be….filled with water! She loved it. She hugged the Doctor.

"I love it!" She shouted.

"I thought you would." The Doctor replied. "You better go to bed….we've got a big day tomorrow. I'm going to take you to see your zodiac constellation." The Doctor started to leave when Amser dared to ask.

"Are you an alien?" She asked. The Doctor stopped and looked back at her.

"We need to talk." He said. He sat down next to her on the water bed. "Yes. I'm an alien."

"You look so…..human." Amser replied.

"No, you look time lord." He smirked.

"Is that what you are?" Amser questioned. He nodded.

"I'm from the planet Gallifrey." He told her. Amser remembered the silver leaf.

"Is that leaf from your home planet." Amser asked.

"Yes, it is." He said. That's when it hit Amser like a ton of bricks. If he was an alien and her father…..that means…. She looked up at him.

"I'm a time lord?" Amser practically shouted.

"Time lady." He corrected. "And yes." Oh...that's what he meant by not human.

"Is my mother a time lady?" She asked, sharply standing up. "Are my grandparents? Is Richard?"

"No no no." He said. Amser seemed to be a bit calmed by it. "You mother's a 1/4 time lady, though."

"I'm over half alien." Amser said to mostly herself. She was in just a bit of disbelief. Just a bit. The Doctor was about to say something but decided against it. He left Amser alone. She needed some time to let it all sink in.

* * *

><p>Eventually Amser fell asleep. All though, she wish she hadn't. She dreamt she was in a white room. Alone and afraid. She walked for what felt like hours trying to find a way out. But it was just white nothingness.<p>

"So, you're the Doctor's little girl huh?" Asked a voice. Amser turned towards the voice. A short man in a bow tie walked towards her.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Well, you're a time lord. Call me the dream lord." He said.

"Great." Amser sighed. "What do you want?"

"I've come to see you Amser." He smirked. Amser didn't like this man. The way he said her name made her skin crawl.

"How do you know my name?" She asked.

"I know quite a bit about you." He replied. "How you feel about Richard."

"Richard? He's like a brother to me." Amser explained. "You couldn't possibly mean…."

"Oh but I could." The Dream lord smiled. Amser rolled her eyes.

"Just leave me alone." Amser said. With that she turned around and began to walk away. Only to see him still standing in front of her. "How-?"

"I'll leave for know." He interrupted. "But trust me. This won't be the last time you'll see me."

* * *

><p>With that, Amser woke up in a cold sweat as she breathed heavily. She was scared. But thank god it was just a dream. Right?<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When Amser woke up the next morning, she had forgotten where she was. After a slight moment of panic she remembered the crazy man with the bow tie who happened to be an alien who happened to be her father. How did she forget that again? She got out of bed and realized she was wearing the same orphanage smock she had been wearing for her entire life. It was time to mix it up. Maybe the doctor had some kind of wardrobe room or something. She walked out into the hallway. There was a door right across the hall. It seemed like it was calling her name. She didn't remember that door being there before. Amser couldn't resist opening the strange door. Behind it, she found a giant wardrobe room. Just like the one she was looking for. Her mouth dropped. The room was enormous. She smiled. There was sure to be a good clothing selection in here. She searched for hours until she threw on a few pieces she liked. She gazed at the finished product in the mirror. A british police uniform, first off. She didn't realize british policewomen wore such short skirts. Next she had on an impossibly long multicolored scarf. A stick of celery was pinned directly across form her badge. A white and orange hat was on top of her brown curls. And to top it all of a pair of six inch high heels. She hoped she didn't have to walk far to get to the control room. When she walked out of the wardrobe room, Amser noticed it was at the end of the hall. Things just kept moving around here.

"Good morning." She greeted with a goofy grin. Turns out everyone had woken up before her. Except Richard. She hadn't seen him since yesterday.

"Oh no." The doctor sighed. Everyone else burst out laughing. Amser was…..confused.

"What?" She asked. "Isn't this what people wear in the future?" More laughter. Amser was getting quite frustrated. Amy walked up to her.

"Okay, we need to have a serious fashion talk." Amy laughed. "C'mon let's get you something nicer."

"I thought I threw that out." The doctor said mostly to himself.

"Oh sweetie. I can't believe you actually wore that piece of celery." River laughed.

"Wait, you wore that?" Rory asked.

"Along with the scarf and the hat." River smirked.

"It was cool back then!" The Doctor defended to no avail. River and Rory were still laughing. At that moment, Amser came out. In a british flag tank top, a denim skirt and a pair of red converse.

"Ta-Da!" Amy announced. "From drab to fab!"

"Hey!" Amser snapped.

"C'mon. Celery stick?" Amy questioned.

"It looked cool." Amser mumbled.

"You look gorgeous Amser." River complimented.

"Thanks." Amser replied, twirling her hair.

"Hey, where's Richard?" Rory asked.

"I don't know." Amser said. "He probably got lost. I'll go look for him." She walked back out into the hall. Amser had no idea where to start. But she never got lost in the Tardis. She just had to follow her gut. She always had a feeling of where to find the things she wanted. After two turns down the hall she found him. Sitting the the middle of the hall.

"Richard?"

"Hi." He mumbled.

"Talk to me. What's wrong?" Amser said, sitting next to him. He looked at her outfit.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. Amser looked down at her ensemble.

"It's what all the girls are wearing in 2011." She laughed.

"Oh." Richard mumbled.

"Now tell me what's going on in that handsome head of yours." She said, rustling up his red hair.

"I can't stay here." He said.

"Oh..okay. We can go out for a walk and get some fresh air and-"

"No." He interrupted. "I'm sick of this whole…..time travel thing. I have to go back to America! Earth! 1945!"

"But I need you Richard. We can go on all sorts of adventures." Amser explained.

"Amser, I love you. But I want to go back. I'd be more then happy if you came with me." Richard replied. "But it's your choice. The Doctor….or me."

"Don't make me choose." Amser said.

"You have to." He replied.

"I don't know." Amser whimpered. He bolted up and charged down the hall. "Wait!" He didn't wait. She followed after him. He had barged into the control room.

"I want you to bring me back." Richard said to the Doctor.

"Richard, can't we talk about this?" Amser asked. No answer. The Doctor punched in the coordinates. Richard opened the door to New York, 1945. As he walked out the door, he turned to Amser.

"I don't trust him." He said.

"I do." Amser mumbled. With that Richard slammed the door closed. Amser rushed to the door. The doctor punched in some more coordinates and by the time she opened the door she was back in space.

"Amser." Amy said. She turned to her grandmother.

"Yeah?" Amser asked with watery eyes.

"Boys are stupid." Amy replied.

"Hey!" Rory snapped. Amy gave him a flirtatious punch and Amser laughed.

"Now. How about we go visit Gemini!" The Doctor smirked.

"Actually." Amser started, the Doctor looked up at her. "I've always wanted to see London."

She gazed in awe at the sights. Buckingham palace, the double decker busses. She couldn't be happier. Amser smiled. Almost completely forgetting about Richard. Almost.

"Why is she so excited about this? It's London." Rory asked.

"Oh just let her have her fun." River laughed.

"What are we doing first?" Amser asked the Doctor.

"Well whatever you want!" The Doctor replied.

"How about a tour?" Amser asked. The Doctor smiled.

"Right this way, miss." He replied. River rolled her eyes.

"Follow the mad man in the bow tie." Amy whispered to her granddaughter. Amser laughed. By the end of the day, Amser had seen everything she had wanted to see in london. It was perfect! It was the best day ever. If only….Richard was there. Amser was covered in souvenirs.

"I love this place." Amser smirked.

"I'm glad." The Doctor said. "But this isn't even the best."

"Yeah, let's go see some planets!" Amy cheered.

"Okay." Amser replied. They were all about to pile into the Tardis when they heard screams.

"HELP!" People screamed. A heard of them rushed down the street.

"What's going on?" River asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said.

"Let's find out." Amser replied as she rushed through the crowd. Running against the current.

"Amser wait!" River called. The others followed in pursuit. Amser maneuvered around people.

"DELETE! DELTE!"

"AHHH!"

Amser ran right towards them. Robots. There was a small army of metal men marching down the road. Chanting. "DELETE. DELETE." Amser stared at them in awe.

"Cool." Amser smirked, not realizing the danger she was actually in. The Doctor pulled her behind him. "What are they?"

"Cybermen." The Doctor answered.

"What do they want?" Amser asked.

"They want to turn all the humans into them." River explained. "They call it an upgrade."

"I have a plan. Amy, you go around back and distract them. Rory, I want you to-" The Doctor started. Out of no where came a boy. About 17. He jumped in front of the group. He pulled out his gun and started shooting. Each bullet hit it's target. Metal corpses scattered the street. The boy blew off the smoke from his gun. He turned to the group.

"Hey." He smirked. "You guys alright."

"Fine….thanks." Rory said, still processing the situation. They all got a good look at this mysterious stranger. He was a handsome devil. Light brown hair. A gorgeous smile. Beautiful blue eyes. He turned towards Amser.

"Hope you weren't too scared, little lady." He said with a wink.

"Oh please." Amser replied, rolling her eyes. He turned back to the group.

"I was fighting hundreds of these back in the states. 1700s. I got 'em all except for this bunch. They managed to teleport here." The boy said.

"1700s?" Amy asked.

"I'm a time traveler." He said. "I stole this from a time agent." He showed off a vortex manipulator on his wrist. He turned his attention back to Amser.

"So, what's your name dollface?" He asked.

"Amser." She replied coldly. He walked up to her.

"Pretty name. Almost as cute as you." He smirked. Amser groaned.

"That's enough of that." The Doctor snapped.

"Is that your pops?" He questioned.

"Yes." Amser answered.

"Well I see where you got your good looks from." He smirked, checking out the Doctor.

"I'm sorry. Who are you?" River asked, frustrated.

"I'm Jack. Jack Harkness." The Doctor's eyes widened.

"Well, Jack, thank you for saving us. But we'll be on our way now." Amser said. "C'mon, let's go."

"Wait, can't I buy you and your dad a drink?" He asked.

"Pssh, I'm fifteen." Amser snapped.

"And I'm 17." He replied.

"Talk to me in a thousand years." Amser groaned.

"I'll be sure to do that." Jack said.

"I think you should go now." The Doctor snapped.

"Fine." He said.

"See ya sweetheart." Jack called to Amser as the group walked away.

"In your dreams!" She spat.

"You know it." He said. With that he pressed some buttons on his vortex manipulator and he was gone. Soon enough they were all back in the Tardis.

"Well he was cute." Amy said to Amser.

"You don't think I noticed?" Amser laughed. She turned to her father. "C'mon let's jump in the future a thousand years so Jack can call me."

"I thought you didn't like him." Rory said, confused.

"I do. I'm just playing hard to get. He's such a dreamboat." Amser sighed.

"Girls are confusing." Rory mumbled, dumbfounded.

"No." The Doctor replied.

"Oh c'mon." Amser begged. "Please?"

"I said no." The Doctor turned towards her. Looking in her eyes. They were completely identical to his. "I don't like him and I don't want you to see him." Of course he liked Jack. He was a good friend of his. But he knew exactly what he was like and what he could do. Especially with his daughter. He would break her heart.

"Oh. I see." Amser snapped, crossing her arms. "You think you can just hop into my life fifteen years later and start bossing me around. Huh?"

"That's exactly what I think. I'm your father and you'll do as I say." He replied harshly. She glared at him and charged to her room.

"You know, you were a little hard on her." River said.

"I know Jack Harkness. He's no good." The Doctor sighed.

"Wait….you know that kid?" Amy asked.

"Yes. Well, I know an older version of him. He's a good friend of mine." The Doctor replied.

"So why can't Amser see him?" Rory asked.

"Because I know him to well. He'll just…..you know….and then leave." The Doctor explained.

"Oh he's one of those." Amy said, rolling her eyes.

"Exactly!" The Doctor shouted.

"Why can't you just tell her that sweetie?" River asked.

"I'm her dad, she won't believe me." The Doctor laughed.

"True." Amy replied.

"She can't see him." The Doctor said. "Ever again."

Amser angrily slammed on her bed. It was so unfair! Her best friend left her and her father wouldn't let her see a cute boy all in the same day! She was mad but tired. She closed her eyes. Why did Richard have to leave?

"Yes, why did Richard have to leave?" That familiar voice asked. Amser opened her eyes. She was in that same white room again. She must have fallen asleep.

"You again." Amser groaned.

"You must miss him so much." The short man said, passing around her.

"I do actually." Amser snapped.

"And you're trying to replace him with this Jack character?" The Dream Lord questioned.

"I am not!" Amser shouted. The Dream Lord smiled.

"Of course. Because no one can replace your sweet Richard." He smirked. Amser rolled his eyes. "I've seen his dreams too Amser. He's hiding something from you."

"What?" Amser questioned. The Dream Lord smiled.

"Curious…..just like your dad." He replied.

"Tell me!" Amser yelled.

"As your mother would say…..spoilers." He said. Amser groaned.

"Why do you keep bugging me!" Amser asked. "Until tomorrow Amser." He replied. "You have so much to learn."

Amser jumped out of bed. She groaned. Amser hated him! She sighed and went back to bed. She was going to see Jack again. No matter what.


	5. Chapter 5

(Hey everyone! Next chapter is here! Hope you enjoy!)

Chapter 5

Planet, Timoblolapatropis. Year, 9812. The Doctor was leading them through the infamous Snow jungle. A jungle that snowed. However, they happened to visit on the day of a terrible blizzard. The wind whipped the girls hair every which way.

"Beautiful sights he says. Impossible animals he says. Comfortable weather he says." River complains.

"Working on it." The Doctor replied. He pulled out his sonic screwdriver.

"How far 'til we reach the tardis?" Amy asked, shivering.

"About…..two miles…." He replied. The group chimed together in groans. Amser had lost complete feeling in her toes. And her lips were a bright blue. But she wasn't one to complain. She turned her face to try to block it from the wind when she noticed…..a cabin. She stopped. Was this like….a snow mirage? Did those exist? She blinked a few more times. It was still there.

"Hey guys!" She called, all eyes were on her. "There's a cabin down here. Maybe we could spend the night there?"

"Looks safe enough." Rory said. "I guess."

"I'm not walking two miles in this weather." Amy snapped. "C'mon Amser." Everyone made a b line towards the cabin.

"Maybe we should-" The Doctor started. Amser turned towards the doctor. Her skin was so pale and her lips were so blue. He followed the others. Amy rapped on the door.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Amy called. Footsteps. A woman answered the door. Her hair was a deep black and her eyes were a piercing blue. Her skin was as pale as the first snowfall in november. She smiled at them.

"Come inside, you'll freeze to death." She greeted, herding them in.

"Thank you." Amser said, forcing a smile across her lips.

"You're lips are ice blue, dear." The woman wrapped a blanket around here. She passed the blankets out to the others. The Doctor didn't except his blanket. He wasn't cold. They all sat around the fireplace. The woman made them hot coco from the coco beans she grew herself. They drank it greedily.

"I'm Sarcade." The woman greeted.

"Amy."

"Rory."

"River Song."

"I'm The-" The Doctor began.

"The doctor?" Sarcade smirked. "My grandmother used to tell me plenty of stories about you."

"Did she?" The doctor replied with a smile. Sarcade turned to Amser.

"And you are?" She questioned. Amser was about to reply when an old woman hobbled into the room. She was old. Her hair was a rats nest of silver. Her teeth were a bright blonde. And her eyes were a pale blue.

"This is the time child, is it not?" The old woman smirked. "The one from my mother's story."

"I'm Amser." The girl replied. The old woman's smile stretched two miles wider.

"Mother, please." Sarcade snapped.

"I'm sorry, time child?" Amy asked.

"Haven't you heard the story?" Sarcade questioned.

"Can't say we have." Rory added.

"How about you tell us this story?" River suggested. Sarcade's mother was about to reply when the Doctor interjected.

"No, it's best not to hear it." The Doctor said.

"Why not?" Amser questioned.

"Foreknowledge is a dangerous thing." The Doctor replied. "People shouldn't know their own future."

"Quite right." Sarcade responded. She helped her frail mother on the couch, right next to Rory. He didn't look to happy about the new seating arrangement.

"Amser." The old woman said. "What a pretty name."

"Thanks." Amser replied meekly. They small talked for a while. Discussing everything from the terrible weather to life on earth. After a while, everyone was yawning.

"I suppose it's time for bed." Sarcade smiled, standing up. "Let me show you to your rooms." Rory was excited to get off the couch where the old woman had fallen asleep on his shoulder. His new jacket was drenched in alien drool.

"We can't thank you enough." Amy replied. Sarcade smiled. She led Amy and Rory to an elegant victorian styled bedroom. The Doctor and River had their own room. But, much to River's dismay, they had bunk beds. Amser's room was nothing special. A full bed with floral sheets and a window seat with an incredible view. But she liked her room on the Tardis better.

"Sweet dreams." Sarcade smirked as she closed the door. Amser was tired she fell asleep, praying she wouldn't encounter the dreaded Dream lord. She was lucky that night. No dreams that night. But she woke up hours latter to the old woman's voice.

"The last time lord, no longer alone.

He has his own flesh and bone.

To follow along on his numerous deeds.

The child he always needs.

The time child will face, the final day

When the man she loves makes her pay."

Thoughts raced through Amser's mind. Was that the story about her? Her hearts stopped when she heard the bedroom door creak open. Amser gripped the sheets.

"She's asleep." The old woman said. Amser went along with her story.

"Shhh. Don't wake her." Sarcade snapped.

"Why can't we take the man? He has more energy in him." The old woman questioned.

"He is strong. She is weak." Sarcade explained. "It doesn't matter. Both of them have enough time energy in them to last a long long time." The women chuckled. Amser didn't like the sound of this. She had to get everyone out. But how? They were in her room! That's when the voices changed. "Amser….Amser sweetheart. Wake up." Amser opened her eyes and smiled. It was Richard's mother!

"Mrs. Peters?" Amser questioned. Maybe this was all a dream. Maybe she didn't hear those women plotting anything.

"It's me." She smiled. "C'mon, we gotta set up the tent."

"Tent?" Amser surveyed her surroundings. It was her old backyard. When she lived with Mrs. Peters.

"VROOM!" Shouted that voice. Amser snapped her head towards the noise. It was….Richard. Seven year old Richard. Running around. Amser smiled. She never thought she'd see that face again. Especially his seven year old face. Richard looked at her.

"C'mon Amser. Come play with me!" He shouted. Amser laughed. He reached his hand out Amser reached hers out. She wanted to hold his hand. She wanted to feel his warm little hands in hers. But, she didn't get the sensation she was expecting. The second they touched. Amser's hand burned. It felt as if it were on fire. Her hand glowed. The glowing surged up through her arm. It felt as if her veins were filled with fire. She screamed. The backyard melted away and Richard's smiling face transformed into a sinister sneer. She was back in the bedroom and Richard changed. That little seven year old boy grey seven feet tall. His skin turned a deep grey. His eyes were now slits and two tentacles came out of his chin. They were wrapped around her hand. She continue to glow and scream in agony. Mrs. Peters, now in her new form joined the creature attacking her.

"Save some for me mother." The alien replied. It's voice was raspy and electronic. Like it had gargled razor blades. It's mouth opened up and down instead of side to side. The alien wrapped it's tentacle's around her other wrist and the pain doubled. Amser screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shut up you wretched girl. You'll be dead soon enough." The first alien sneered. Amser closed her eyes, trying to bear the pain. It wasn't working. She pulled her hands together, fighting the alien's firm grip. Once their tentacles touched they jumped back, releasing their grip. Amser ran out the door. She sprinted down the hallway, banging on all the doors to try and wake up her family. She couldn't remember which room was which. And the hallway seemed like it was stretching. These creatures were fast and strong. One of the Alien's knocked Amser through the wall and into her parent's room. She slammed against the other wall. Her parents woke up with a start.

"Amser are you okay?" River asked frantically. Before she could answer the aliens ripped the door open and destroyed the doorframe.

"Give me the child and you shall be spared." One of them said.

"Rasterniums. Of course." He mumbled.

"Rasterniums?" Amser questioned.

"They feed on time lord energy. The stuff that makes us regenerate." The Doctor explained.

"Regena-what?" Amser snapped.

"I'll explain later." River said. Amser stood up.

"I thought you were extinct. No time lords. No food." The Doctor questioned.

"We've been hibernating." One of them explained. "Praying for food."

"Once your Tardis landed it awakened us." The second added.

"So you lured us here so you could feed." The Doctor noted.

"Give us the girl." They said.

"Why her? I have more time lord energy." The Doctor asked.

"You are strong. She is weak." The other explained.

"Aww, you're out of practice. Aren't strong enough to feed off me huh?" The Doctor smirked. "Well thank you for the hospitality. But we'll be leaving." One of them ran down the hall.

"Not without your human friends." The remaining Rasternium smirked. The other returned with Amy and Rory wrapped around it's tentacles.

"DOCTOR!" Amy screeched.

"Give us the girl or they die." The second one said.

"Okay." Amser said.

"Amser no!" The Doctor snapped. Amser looked at him.

"If it'll save my grandparents I'll do it." Amser winked. She turned back to the creatures. "Let them go first." The creature chucked Amy and Rory against the wall. They quickly transformed back into the forms of Richard and Mrs. Peters.

"Come here honey." Mrs. Peters smiled. Amser walked towards her outstretched hand. She took a deep breath and gripped it. She felt the surging pain once again and began to glow. Amser summoned every fiber in her body to keep her cool. She screamed anyway. It hurt to bad. But she had a plan. They morphed back into alien form. The other one wrapped it's tentacle around her other wrist. Amser screamed louder. But she had a plan. She Grabbed the two tentacles wrapped around her wrists and tied them together. The aliens cried out. Amser ignored the pain as she wrapped the other two tentacles into the knot. They screeched in agony. Amser joined her family as the screeches slowly died. The dead aliens promptly turned to ash. All eyes were on Amser.

"How did you think of that?" River asked.

"It hurt them when their tentacles touched earlier." Amser replied. She glanced down at her hands. Burn marks covered her arms. She quickly hide them. "Let's go home." They all left the cabin. The second they were all out it collapsed into a pile of dust. Amser hopped no one noticed. Amser was lagging behind. The Doctor fell back to walk with her. The first thing he did was grab her hand and push up her sleeves to reveal the burns.

"You didn't have to do that." He said. He let go of her arm. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm fine." Amser replied. "I had to save Amy and Rory."

"You could've died." The Doctor snapped.

"Amy and Rory could've died." Amser said. "I knew what I was doing."

"No you didn't!" The Doctor replied. He was yelling now. The others glance back at the two of them but knew it was best not to intervene. "You're just a baby."

"I'm fifteen!" Amser shouted.

"I'm eleven hundred and three." He yelled. "You're an practically a newborn. You've barely seen anything outside of that orphanage."

"I've taken care of myself for my entire life! I don't need anyone protecting me now!" Amser exclaimed. The Doctor didn't reply. Amser just glared at him and marched to the front of the group. She was the first to reach the Tardis. She charged to her room.

"What did you say to her?" River asked as soon as they were all in the control room.

"I said that I didn't want her to get hurt." The Doctor replied. "She's just a child."

"She's older then she looks." River commented. With that she went off into the Tardis.

"Doctor. I don't understand. Why didn't the Rasterniums just attack us when we first got there?" Amy asked.

"Well first of all, they need to lure us in. There's no way we would've gone in if they answered the door in there true form." The Doctor explained. "Also, Rasterniums can only draw timecard energy through happy memories. That's why they change to a form of one of your fondest memories. But that's enough alien talk for tonight. To bed, forward march."

"Good night doctor." Amy said.

"Good night." Rory added as they walked off into the Tardis.

Why was Amser always upset when she went to her room? Couldn't she just be happy in that fantastic room for a change? It was times like this where she really needed Richard. Why did he have to go? Amser was almost on the verge of tears. She couldn't sleep. Not now! She had to go for a walk or something. Amser walked down the halls and through the corridors. Just trying to get lost. However, it was impossible for her to get lost on the Tardis. That's when she saw another door calling to her. It was a double door. Big. It look all fancy like. So, Amser opened it. Behind those doors was a library. A giant library. There had to be billions of books. Some of the books she saw were written in different languages.

"Amser." A voice said. She jumped. The Doctor was standing behind her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you." Amser glared at him.

"You didn't startle me." Amser snapped.

"Amser, I'm only trying to protect you." The Doctor explained.

"I can take care of myself, thank you." Amser said. She turned on her heel out of the door. The Doctor sighed.

"Kids." He groaned. He rushed after her. "Amser!" He finally caught up to her. "I can walk to my room without getting hurt." Amser groaned.

"Amser, you have to understand." The Doctor started.

"Understand what? That you're over protective?"

"I CAN'T LOSE ANOTHER ONE!" He screamed, gripping her shoulders. Amser's eyes widened. The Doctor loosened his grip. "I'm sorry."

"What do you mean lose another one?" Amser asked. Before the Doctor could respond, a loud alarm sounded throughout the Tardis. The Doctor looked around the corridor. "What's going on?" The Doctor grabbed her hand and ran down the halls. He seemed to know exactly where everyone's room was since he got everyone up and out in a matter of minutes. The whole group barged into the control room. And there he was. The man from Amser's dreams. Everyone looked shocked.

"Oh god not you again." Amser groaned.

"You again?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh I'm sorry." The Dream Lord smirked. "I didn't mean to wake you all up. Or are you still asleep?"


End file.
